


Оплавленный мир

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: По "Рейвенору". Вольные торговцы путешествуют в Оплавленные миры.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship





	Оплавленный мир

Маршрут был привычным.  
Петрополис — Протяженность Удачи — Спика Максимал.  
Спика Максимал — Протяженность Удачи — Петрополис.  
Они уже столько раз летали этим маршрутом, что воспринимали его как обычный торговый. Там затариться товаром, там его скинуть… Ну да, товар контрабандный, но чем он отличается от контрабандных же предметов роскоши, агрессивных животных для гладиаторских цирков или презервативов? Если так посмотреть, то предметы роскоши — штука вовсе бесполезная, зверюшек можно и пожалеть, а то, что они привозили со Спики Максимал, многим облегчало жизнь.  
«Взглянул» — и получай свой кусок счастья…  
В прошлый раз человек, принимавший их груз флект, вел себя очень категорично. В капитане Гальперн тогда проявилась не меньшая категоричность, на взгляд Ситона, несколько надуманная. Со Спики Максимал, как и вообще из всех Оплавленных Миров, тащили все что ни попадя — дармовое добро сулило изрядную наживу, но кэпа Гальперн это почему-то не убедило.  
«Флекты — это можно, — вспомнил Ситон тогдашние слова кэпа. — А остальное — уволь».  
Ситон в какой-то мере понимал, в чем дело. Они уже потеряли одного товарища — молодую Марлу, большую любительницу всего, что может стрелять и грохотать. Несколько рейсов назад Марла подобрала на Спике Максимал старинный пистолет, изящную серпенту с драгоценной инкрустацией. С тех пор она не расставалась с находкой, вот только вскоре все на борту «Элейн» заметили, что Марла как-то странно себя ведет. Она то пугалась не пойми чего, то разговаривала с пустым пространством, то выхватывала серпенту и целилась куда-то… В конце концов она прицелилась в собственный лоб и нажала курок.  
Серпенту подобрал Каваль, он же нашел и покупателя на нее. Что стало с покупателем, никого не интересовало, зато Каваль, сдуру ухвативший серпенту голой рукой, сильно об этом пожалел: через некоторое время рука начала гнить и отсыхать, в итоге ее пришлось ампутировать.  
С того времени у кэпа Гальперн появился железный аргумент для отказа привозить со Спики Максимал что-то, кроме флект. Флекты — это для конченых наркоманов, которым уже мало обскуры и прочей дряни, но обычные вещи, которые могут попасть к обычным людям и убить их — ну нет! Кэп Гальперн — из тех, кого не смущают ни щедрые посулы, ни не менее щедро расточавшиеся угрозы одна другой страшнее. Кэп Гальперн, когда надо, умеет стоять на своем, как бронзовый Космодесантник на пьедестале. По правде, Ситон гордился службой на «Элейн» — корабле кэпа Гальперн.  
Близился выход из варпа, и Ситон готовил роботов для высадки на Спику Максимал. Сервиторов они не использовали, хотя сервиторы для сбора флект на первый взгляд годились лучше. На второй взгляд они попросту умирали прямо на улицах…  
Когда-то Оплавленные Миры были обычным, даже процветающим субсектором Винчес. Но лет двести назад мощный варп-шторм отрезал Винчес от Империума. С тех пор населенные, обжитые планеты и превратились в Оплавленные Миры, полностью непригодные для жизни — и для мародерства, но кого и когда это останавливало?  
Маленький шаттл медленно плыл над мертвым городом. Военные корабли могли бы управлять боевыми роботами с низкой орбиты, но команде «Элейн» этого еще ни разу не удавалось, хотя бы потому, что роботы были дешевыми и предназначенными для уборки — на большее не хватало денег. Внизу суетились роботы, похожие на странных оранжевых жуков.  
— Парни, что там у вас? — послышался из вокса резкий голос кэпа Гальперн.  
— Роботы уже набрали с полтонны флект, — отрапортовал Каваль.  
— Парни, тут такое дело… Что вы видите под собой?  
Ситон невольно склонил голову, выглядывая поверх штурвала, — он вел шаттл.  
Он видел оплавленный мир.  
Огромный улей, в одночасье убитый варп-штормом.  
Целую планету, в одночасье убитую варп-штормом.  
Уцелевшие здания торчали вверх, черные и странно деформированные, похожие на гнилые клыки. С шаттла можно было разглядеть их окна, тысячи, миллионы окон, из которых вылетели стекла — из них-то и получились флекты. Каждое окно бессмысленно пялилось в пустоту, неприятно напомнив Ситону обезумевшую Марлу. Крыши домов провалились, многие здания и сами схлопнулись внутрь себя, другие — осели кучами битого оуслита, рокрита или керамического кирпича. Шаттл проплыл над каким-то заводом — гигантские здания, могучие некогда прессы, ржавые металлические фермы, конструкции из феррокрита, укрепленные адамантием. Эти конструкции были единственным, что устояло перед напором варпа неизмененным — внешне, конечно, на самом деле они были безнадежно заражены. Остальное или прогнило, или оплавилось, как и все на этом мире.  
Один из роботов, оснащенный телекамерой, передал на шаттл странное.  
Что-то вроде растения.  
Это бы мало кого удивило — на Оплавленных Мирах многое так и застыло, не меняясь за двести лет. Там, где сохранилась атмосфера, мир был подвержен выветриванию. Здесь она тоже сохранилась, и мертвые деревья давно рухнули, а вот маленький кустик — почему бы и нет?  
Что-то очень неправильное было в этом кустике.  
Жухлый, чахлый, коричневый, искаженный — хотя откуда им было знать, какая тут царила растительность в лучшие времена? Может, эти перекрученные стебли и листья для Спики Максимал считались нормой…  
— Он живой, — сказал Каваль с оттенком удивления. — А я думал, тут ничего не выжило.  
— Невозможно, — заспорил Ситон.  
— Ну, посмотри сам! — и он обратился по воксу к Гальперн: — Кэп, у нас тут чудеса творятся. Живые растения нашлись!  
— Да хоть эльдар в ступе, — отозвалась кэп Гальперн не без раздражения. Она все время полета выглядела странно напряженной, даже взвинченной. — Меня другое интересует, парни. Я согласилась привезти отсюда партию когитаторов. Они там есть, проверьте?  
— Эээ, — начал Ситон и умолк.  
Кэп Гальперн, согласная привезти когитаторы, да хоть, по ее выражению, эльдара в ступе, с Оплавленных Миров, — это чудеса похлеще живого растения на Спика Максимал!  
Каваль, удивленный не менее, чем Ситон, нажал на кнопку пульта управления. Оба притихли, только хриплое от волнения дыхание раздавалось в шаттле. Ситон вскоре понял, что это его собственное дыхание: оба были в скафандрах радзащиты.  
— На пять километров к юго-западу, — сказал наконец Каваль, получив данные от робота. — Там центр управления этим заводом.  
Ситон направил шаттл к эго-западу. Робот тем временем передал изображения и других странных кустиков. Теперь уже не было сомнений в том, что на планете выжили растения, зараженные варпом.  
Маленький, тонкий смерч вылетел и остановился перед роботом. Второй робот подполз к первому. Смерч покрутился немного — и вдруг налетел на робота, поднял его в воздух и швырнул об оплавленный кусок стены. Робот разлетелся вдребезги, собранные флекты рассыпались радужным веером.  
— Бля! Уводи его, Кав, он же нам так и второго грохнет! — крикнул Ситон, но Каваль уже и сам сориентировался.  
— Ну и фигня, — сказал он, — этот смерч, он же разумный. Это не смерч. Это какое-то местное существо. Зверюга.  
Смерч не походил на разумное существо, но в нем ощущалась какая-то злобная целенаправленность. Ситон вздохнул и покрепче сжал штурвал.  
Робот с телекамерой остановился и покрутился возле неширокой площадки. Когда-то она была вымощена рокритовыми плитами, но прямо посреди них теперь разверзся плывун, усеянный все теми же мелкими коричневыми кустиками. Робот осторожно двинулся вперед — и тут налетел порыв ветра, опрокинул его, покатил в самый центр плывуна. Последнее, что видели с поверхности Каваль и Ситон, это липкая коричневая грязь.  
— Бля, второй, — ругнулся Ситон.  
Потеря двух роботов, да еще с собранными флектами, и впрямь была пренеприятным убытком, но гораздо больше Ситона обеспокоило то, как именно она произошла. До сих пор Спика Максимал была совершенно мертвым миром. Да, отравленным варпом. Да, опасным. Да, с зашкаливающей радиацией. Но это… это было что-то новое и очень угрожающее.  
Каваль доложил капитану.  
— Варп с ним, с роботом, — нервно отозвалась она. — Мне нужны когитаторы. Заберите их и побыстрее сваливайте оттуда.  
Каваль отключил вокс и полушепотом спросил:  
— Что это с ней?  
— Психует. Думаешь, ей сильно нравится этот рейс?  
— Да мне он тоже сильно-сильно не нравится. Я б лучше меньше бабла поднял, но без вот этого всего. Но она вся в последнее время комок нервов, не замечал? И вообще — с чего она взялась за эту хрень с когитаторами?  
— Бабки, наверное, срочно понадобились, — предположил Ситон, снижаясь.  
Он опустил шаттл так низко, что можно было заглянуть в окна верхних этажей административного корпуса, увеличил изображение на дисплее.  
— Похоже, когитаторы там есть, — констатировал Каваль. — Я запускаю погрузчиков?  
— Давай. Заодно и роботов ими собери, пока их еще какая-нибудь гадина не расчебучила.  
Он включил вокс, и почти сразу же бусина заорала сердитым голосом капитана:  
— Парни, вы что там, подохли? Вы в порядке, мать вашу?  
— Да-да, кэп, — поспешно отозвался Ситон, пока Каваль управлялся с погрузчиками — массивными, крупными и еще более, чем роботы-сборщики, похожими на многолапого паука. Эти машины обошлись команде «Этайн», всем, кто был в доле, в кругленькую сумму, поэтому Каваль был особенно бережен. — Нам просто нечего было докладывать, кэп.  
— Берите сколько получится и при малейшей угрозе уходите оттуда, ясно вам? И не вздумайте опять выключить вокс, ушлепки чертовы!  
Погрузчики спустились к поверхности планеты. Их оснастили небольшими винтами; в полете погрузчики были не слишком грузоподъемны, зато винты позволяли им зависнуть над грунтом, чем Каваль и воспользовался. Он работал по-настоящему виртуозно, и Ситон мысленно возблагодарил Императора за это, когда прямо под одним из погрузчиком возникла и побежала сеть трещин, мгновенно расширявшихся до громадных размеров.  
— Каждый придется запускать по два раза, — сказал Каваль, — а то, может, и по три.  
— Да ну его к черту! — крикнула капитан. — Одну ходку делай, и проваливайте!  
Но у Каваля проснулась жадность, свойственная любому каперу, и Ситон его хорошо понимал. В нем самом боролись алчность и опаска, и первое перевешивало. «Были бы винты помощнее, — подумал он, — можно было бы побольше собрать и загрузить…»  
Две ходки погрузчиков прошли успешно, а третья… третья была определенно лишней. Пять машин, гудя винтами, взмыли вверх и понеслись к шаттлу, но шестая с треском рухнула вниз, едва оторвавшись от земли, над которой заплясал прозрачный, едва видимый бесформенный силуэт. Стеклянистые щупальца протянулись вверх.  
— Уходим! — крикнул Ситон, но Каваль с искаженным лицом схватил его за руку.  
— Не смей, козлина!  
— Сам козел, мудак! Уходим!  
— Не смей… не смей… смотри, сколько хабара!  
Погрузчики один за другим залетали в открытый грузовой люк шаттла, и последний не успел. Стеклянистые щупальца местного хищника ухватили его и швырнули вниз.  
— Уходим, я сказал! — прорычал Ситон, резко уходя вверх так, что под ложечкой у него засосало.  
Люк закрылся, хотя и не с первой попытки.  
— Ну елки, — успокаиваясь, проговорил Каваль. — Два робота и два погрузчика. Кэп нас вытрахает по самые гланды!  
— Я говорил, не надо было третью ходку, — проворчал Ситон. — А ты — «хабар, хабар». Если кэп что-то начнет говорить, я сам парочку этих когитаторов об твою башку разобью…  
— Заткнитесь и возвращайтесь, — сказала кэп Гальперн, и оба, смутившись, припомнили, что не выключали вокс — она все слышала.

***  
Ситон бочком зашел к капитану в каюту.  
Ему хотелось поговорить о том, что он видел на Спике Максимал, но при виде капитана он проглотил язык. Кэп Гальперн сидела в кресле в своем пышном красном бархатном платье, отороченном черными воланами с золотой искрой. В разрезах платья виднелись высокие замшевые сапоги, в ушах покачивались массивные рубиновые серьги.  
Ситон запоздало подумал, что с начала рейса не видел кэпа в другой одежде. Всю жизнь — а он знал ее, без преувеличения, всю жизнь, сорок лет — она таскала с собой целый гардероб, переодеваясь чуть не каждый день, меняя драгоценности, прически и обувь, нанося эффектный макияж. Да и какой капер на ее месте этого бы не делал? Точно так же, как любой капер не преминул бы лишний раз продемонстрировать богатство и преуспеяние с помощью дорогой обстановки и броских безделушек — картин, статуэток, фонтанов на капитанском мостике.  
С их капитанского мостика все безделушки и вообще все, что можно было оторвать, исчезло — похоже, туда же, куда и наряды и украшения капитана.  
Кэп Гальперн сидела, склонясь над чудесным голографическим портретом Элейн. Ситон, конечно, знал Элейн — молодую наследницу капитана, которая вела «белую» бухгалтерию «Элейн» на берегу и иногда даже ходила с ними в рейсы. Разумеется, не в Оплавленные Миры. Знал и одно время даже был влюблен — но вовремя спохватился, что она ему не ровня.  
— Она умирает, моя девочка, — сказала кэп Гальперн и смахнула слезы с лица. — Онкология. Если я срочно не оплачу ей операцию, она умрет. Понимаешь?  
Ситон даже понял, почему она это рассказывает. Люди, которые рисковали жизнью ради того, чтобы жила Элейн, имеют право знать, что к чему.  
— Эти когитаторы, — начал он и снова замолчал.  
— Они с помощью этих когитаторов ищут какую-то энунцию, — сказала капитан. — Не знаю, что это, и почему нормальные машины не годятся. Но тот, кто нам заказывает груз, — я не верю, что это что-то хорошее. Мы принесли в Империум смерть, Ситон.  
Ситон хотел ее спросить, стоило ли оно того. Потом взглянул на фото Элейн.  
— Она ничего не знает, — проговорила капитан.  
— Нормалек, кэп, — ответил Ситон. — Все равно кто-то выживет, а кто-то умрет. Не бывает счастья для всех — обязательно кто-то уйдет обиженным.


End file.
